


Questions

by Kayim



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel gets asked a lot of questions by the support staff at the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt of: Stargate SG-1, any, the last world they visited

Daniel gets asked a lot of questions by the support staff at the SGC.

How does it feel coming back from the dead? _(He's actually been asked this several times and still doesn't know how to answer it.)_ Why doesn't Colonel Carter ever smile when she's off-world? _(This one amuses him endlessly - Sam is one of the happiest people he knows. Maybe they just catch her on a bad day.)_ How many times has he had to have sex with one of his team mates for a planetary ritual? _(He makes up varying answers to this one, depending on what mood he's in. The truth is very disappointing.)_

The only question he's ever answered completely truthfully though is when he's asked what his favorite planet is.

It's easy, he replies. The last one they visited.


End file.
